<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jasper's Crystal Gem Craps by emissaryofrainbows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428298">Jasper's Crystal Gem Craps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows'>emissaryofrainbows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Fetish, Gen, Gross, Hyper Scat, Other, Scat, Soiling, Stuffing, Weird, bloated belly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of stories commissioned by an Anon, which both prominently feature SU Jasper with bellystuffing/bloating/soiling/hyper scat/clothes tearing themes. They aren't really meant to be connected or sequels to one another or anything. Hope you enjoy them!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasper let out a frustrated, guttural grunt. The colossal, orange-skinned amazonian gem rested her large hand against her turgid, aching gut.</p><p>*GrrRGrrtgTtt*</p><p>Jasper had gorged herself on the contents of an entire human's fridge. Once she got a taste of human food, she couldn't stop herself, and now, she was stuffed beyond believe. Her spherical gut jutted out three feet in front of her, straining her suit, and the skin underneath it, to its absolute limits. She felt as though she was on the verge of exploding. With the way her stomach twitched and gurgled, it seemed like a real risk.</p><p>Her stomach was packed to the brim, but her bowels were too. Jasper hardly noticed, however. The entirely of her midsection just felt incredibly bloated and sore. Her bowels became fuller, as more of the mass of food inside of her churning stomach was digested. Her bowels were becoming dangerously full, to the point where they could no longer comfortably contain their contents.</p><p>A titanic turd, thick as a tree trunk, began to push its way out of her puckered asshole. Jasper was so preoccupied with her tummyache, that she didn't even notice her butthole beginning to part, releasing that monster turd against her own wishes. Her shit continued to slide its way out, pressing against the bottom of her suit.</p><p>It continued slipping out, little by little. She was oblivious to her turtleheading megaturd, until it was already fully out of her. The monster shit was too much for her suit to take. With a loud RRRRRRRRRIP, the seat of her suit tore open, her load hitting the flood with a heavy smush.</p><p>"Dammit," Jasper said. Not only was her suit ruined, but she had an absolutely titanic turd to deal with as well. However, releasing that dump did relieve her stomachache a bit. The damage was already done, her suit already damaged beyond repair. Cleaning up after two mega-dumps wasn't that much worse than cleaning up after one, right? There was no reason not to just let her bowels do their job.</p><p>Jasper didn't have the strength to actively push, so she simply let her body go to work automatically. Slowly but surely, the turd made its descend. This one was just as thick and heavy as the last. It jutted out a full three feet from Jasper's hole, before it fell onto the ground, on top of her last shit. There was no obstacle between them and the floor anymore, with Jasper's suit completely demolished.</p><p>From their, her turds sluggishly snaked their way out of her, gradually reducing the painful bloating that ailed her.</p><p>"Damn, how much did I eat?" Jasper said, craning her head to observe the massive turd-pile underneath her. The mound of her shit was becoming too large, and the reduction in her bloating gave her a bit more mobility, so she began to move about the room. Now, instead of leaving her turds in one big pile, she spread them throughout the room, letting them fall wherever. Some of her shits were preceded by deep, grumbling farts that lasted for several seconds. There was a point where she lost track of when she was and wasn't shitting. She could barely tell, until her dump was already most of the way out of her body and onto the floor.</p><p>By time she was done, the Gem had essentially demolished the room, her turds spread carelessly throughout, each one about equal to one of her arms in thickness, and at least five feet in length. Her stomach troubles had almost completely subsided, although her belly was still incredibly swollen.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm never doing that again," Jasper said. Out of the window of the house she was currently in, she spotted the kitchen of their neighbors. They didn't seem to be home, and they had a fridge that was no doubt absolutely loaded with human food, just waiting to be raided. Jasper grunted.</p><p>"Maybe one more time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long, emotional journey that involved her discovering the value of human life, Jasper was officially inducted into the ranks of the Crystal Gems, and allowed to live in the Beach City Temple. This was, of course, under the condition that she be less destructive and gross than Amethyst, at least. Jasper promised to try.</p><p>Now that she no longer intended to murder humans, and she was living among them, she became increasingly fascinated with their culture, and their anatomy. After a while, she decided she wanted to give this whole "eating" thing a try.</p><p>Of course, she overdid it almost immediately. The Gem raided the shared fridge, shoving everything she could get her hands on into her toothy maw, including the stuff that Amethyst had been saving, which she was pretty sure wasn't food. Oh well, if a runt like her could digest it, she was sure that she could do.</p><p>By time she was done demolishing their entire food supply, Jasper was left with an enormously bloated stomach. For someone who hadn't eaten anything for their entire existence, this was a fascinating development. Jasper's musculature meant she wasn't stuck with any ordinary burgeoning belly. No, she had a huge, turgid musclegut, with her abs stretched out over the rounded flesh.</p><p>She prodded at it with her finger curiously...which accidentally caused a rather thick, weighty turd to slide out of her asshole before she could stop it! Jasper's ass was particularly round, swollen, donut shaped, and above all, greasy, so the turd glided out of her like it was being shot out of a canon.</p><p>Jasper tried her best not to panic. This was her first brush with this whole eating and digesting thing, so of course there would be a couple of kinks to work out. Plus, she was pretty sure that she hadn't broken her agreement yet. She'd be surprised if Amethyst hadn't shit herself a couple of times too.</p><p>Jasper waddled back to her chambers, the massive turd stretching out the bottom of her suit spreading her legs apart and making it difficult for her to walk. She opened the door, removed her entire suit, and placed it down so she could clean it later.</p><p>Jasper bent down to lay her soiled suit over her bed. Another monster turd, as thick as a tree trunk began to slide out of her now exposed anus. Unfortunately, the hulking brute of a woman didn't notice until it was already most of the way out of her. She instinctively clenched her cheeks together, but instead of blocking the flow of her turd, she only ended up pinching it off. The huge, dense log fell to the floor with a thud.</p><p>Ok, things were getting bad. She was pretty sure that Amethyst had never laid a turd this huge down on the floor, considering that her turd was about the size of Amethyst's entire body.</p><p>What did humans usually do when they had to shit? Jasper wracked her brain, trying to remember. Ah, the bathroom, of course! Luckily, Jasper knew where that particular room was. She stood up, and rushed towards it, not knowing that going from bent over to standing would coax another turd out of her bowels. Once again, she couldn't feel the thing sliding out of her puffy pucker until it was too late to stop it. Now Jasper's room was home to three monstrously huge dumps and counting, as she accidentally brushed her musclegut against the door on the way out, forcing out another load of shit.</p><p>Jasper sprinted all the way to the bathroom, now that she no longer had a suit, not a mess within that suit to encumber her. She was still shitting as she traveled down the entire hallway. Even a particularly heavy step against the ground was enough to free another one of her titanic turds. When she finally reached the threshold of the bathroom, she had left a trail of person-sized poos in her wake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>